


Брат

by efinie, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Они всегда сопротивлялись этому, они оба.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: G-PG 13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 9





	Брат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["brother"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455118) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



Они всегда сопротивлялись этому, они оба. Тор - из-за кровного родства, а Локи — потому что у Тора было все остальное, и Локи не собирался давать ему еще и это. Плевать, если отказывать в этом Тору значило отказывать в этом и себе.

Но теперь между ними не было родственной связи, а в остальном... У Тора так мало осталось, что если наряду с руинами ему достался и трон, что ж. Локи уже отведал вкус правления и счел, что это не его.

И все же теперь, несмотря на то, что больше не было причин не делать этого, несмотря на то, что это происходило веками, начиная с того лета, когда они были мальчишками и впервые почувствовали жар, поднимающийся между ними при малейшем случайном прикосновении, каждая ласка чувствовалась немного иначе, каждый поцелуй чуть отличался, пока Тор не произнес лживое:  
— Брат…

Он выдохнул это в шею Локи, царапая ее щетиной, а сам был горячий и твердый у него между бедер. Локи уже стал подумывать, что после всего случившегося тот вообще не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего, но затем Тор повторил: «Брат...»

— Да, — ответил Локи, поторапливая его.


End file.
